Jail Bait
by PoohAndHoneyToo
Summary: "I do really wish I knew why I was here though..." He snaked his hand up to graze Matthew's jaw, thumb massaging light circles into the man's cheek bone. "I am sure an attractive man, both mentally and physically such as yourself would be able to tell me...?" Gilbert has been wrongly accused of a mysterious crime, and he must now face time in jail with his therapist Matthew.
1. Chapter 1

There was no way in hell this was happening.

None. It just didn't add up!

One second Gilbert was just hanging out at the back of the school, smoking a joint during lunch and the next he was being shoved in a police car, hands cuffed roughly behind his back as the many promenading students watched. What had he done! It wasn't like he could have been mistaken for somebody else, what with his platinum-almost-white hair and unusually crimson eyes. They knew who he was, and they were taking him anyway. Gilbert had never once committed a crime if you don't count the underage smokes and drugs, be even those had been fairly minor and the cops wouldn't be treating him so harshly for such a simple thing...

"Sit down and shut up!" Spat the larger of the two men in uniforms as Gil was thrown onto the leather seat in the back.  
The smaller cop sat there next to him, forcing his head down so as not to look at the witnesses and the other hand gripping the albino's wrists. Gilbert was absolutely petrified. He didn't know what to say, and even if he did he couldn't possibly spit it out. He'd seen a few of his idiot friends be arrested, but never had the police been so harsh before! And... He didn't think he'd be the one arrested. Not in a million years.

He gazed at the police next to him frantically out of the corner of his eye, almost as though expecting it all to be some sort of sick joke. It wasn't though, as the other continued to stare straight ahead, stoic as ever. The albino hung his head even lower and suppressed a whimper. He would not show weakness, not when that's just what they wanted.

Slowly but steadily, the car rolled away, sirens blaring and forcing the other cars on the road to swerve to the side as they sped towards the juvenile prison. He was harshly pulled out of the car, hair clasped gingerly in the police's gloved hand and he was quickly shoved into a cell with a rather meaty looking guy, handcuffs torn off and cell door closed. "Change into the blue uniform and we'll be back to interrogate you. You'll get your phone call."

And just like that, a fairly average (or as average as you can get being an albino immigrant) 15 year old's life changed completely. He sluggishly threw on the Prussian blue suit, side-stepping the frightening minor in there with him before sitting on one of the beds, head in his hands. "Was geschah gerade...?"

"Is he dangerous?" The blond asked as he was handed a tape recorder. It wasn't strange to be handed a recorder, they were common for criminal investigations and he had his own but they insisted on using a better quality one.  
"I mean you said he may have murdered someone right? Why am I being sent alone if that's the case?" He asked checking the recorder as he spoke. Though the question was regarding his own safety he couldn't have possibly sounded more insincere than he did with his monotonous question.

Matthew was a psychologist with a serious problem. He had a strange and dangerous aversion to fear. He was infamous for it and had even been called a thrill seeker for it but in his own opinion he just hadn't found anything worth fearing. Most other psychologists simply thought he was crazy and perhaps he was. Either way it made him a damn brilliant psychologist and he was very proud of it even if be didn't show it. He was hardly afraid of some fifteen year old who may have possibly killed someone that was for certain.

As he looked through the one way glass he took note of anything worth taking note of of the suspect. His age, his appearance, the way he sat, his expression. He calculated everything as he listened to the officer who'd called him. "We're not sure. He hasn't shown any sign of hostility but we don't want to take any chances. Besides that he says he doesn't speak English very well and since he's technically still a minor..."

"Yeah I know. You need a psychologist and all that.." Matthew cocked his head to the side as the albino on the other side fiddled with his shirt with a lost expression. "Well... I'll see what I can do. I make no promises." He sighed, striding over to the door and entering the room with a warm smile. After all appearances and first impressions were everything and he didn't want to come off as someone the other can talk to.

"Hello Gilbert, my name is Matthew Williams." He greeted in his quiet voice, pointedly failing to mention his doctor status. Striding over to the chair across from the other he sat down, setting the recorder between them. He didn't bother to press record. "I'm a counselor. I know you must be a little shaken from the officers interrogation, can I get you anything?" Counselor because psychologist sounded too intimidating and polite mostly because it was in his nature but also because he wanted the others trust.

Matthew was very good at what he did and despite the seemingly random eccentric madness he worked with there was always a method and reason to everything.

Shortly after he'd finished changing, another officer hustled over and unlocked the cell, roughly taking him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him down the hallway. Gilbert didn't dare look into the other cells, not wanting to meet the gazes of criminals. Eventually, they came to a heavy metal door and Gil was told to go in and sit on the available chair. He nodded, finally looking up and taking in his surroundings as he entered the next room alone.

It was nearly empty, shaded glass on one wall where there were no doubt people watching him. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other for a moment, nervously toying with the sleeve of his shirt. His ruby eyes flickered in all directions before settling on the lone two chairs and table right smack in the middle of the room. Cautiously, he sauntered over and sat down, back straight and one hand running through his hair; a nervous habit. He could hear very faint and muffled speaking on the other side of the glass, confirming that it was only one-way but made no reaction.

Bowing his head, Gil stared incredulously at his lap. Shit... He was actually here. This was actually happening, and not just some drugged delusion. Honestly, he wasn't sure whether he would've preferred it to be a delusion or not... Just a cruel fantasy. Regardless, his head whipped up and he immediately stood upon hearing the sound of a door being quietly pushed open. His eyes followed very move of the blond man, carefully moving towards him. Standing immediately to someone was a habit, though from where he developed it he did not know.

He remained completely silent as the other man spoke, voice steady and even kind- much unlike those of the police officers. This man (Matthew?) said he was a counselor. Bullshit. Again, Gil didn't know how he deduced certain things or did other odd actions, but he knew he was right. Matthew wanted something from him, information no doubt, but the albino had none to give. He sat down shortly after the blond, back straight and posture respectful. "Herr Williams, you need not be so..." He struggled for the right words, coming short and using a basic vocabulary instead "Kind to me. Do not spew lies. You are here for information that I cannot provide."

His voice was monotonous, making him sound almost like a robot. He wouldn't take any stupidity though. He was here for a reason and he wanted to know what that reason was- he didn't want to be treated like a child.

Of course, the 'counselor' only chuckled at Gilbert, causing the latter to raise a brow. Already he didn't quite like this man. He looked back at the one-way glass, letting his gaze linger on where he thought some people might be standing. His eyes were creepy, almost dead-looking despite their interesting hue, giving off a terrifying effect to the unsuspecting victim of his stares. "Why are they watching us from there? Surely they must know that I am aware of their presence."

And just like that, a scared 15 year old boy put on a brave face, not letting anything frighten him anymore. He wondered if they could hear him speaking... Probably not. Gilbert couldn't hear the officers, so they shouldn't be able to hear him. You cannot have one-way sound-proof glass, after all.

* * *

**Pooh: This was, of course, written by me and checked as usual by the lovely Honey! My, my, what could we have going on here? Seems to be a bit of a mystery, huh? For most of this you'll have to deal with Gilbert being a sassy, sarcastic _dick_ and I gotta say, it was really fun writing him this way. Follows, favourites and reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well then. Clearly the boy had no interest in his formalities and yet it was interesting how he was so... formal himself. It was also clear he didn't appreciate being treated as a minor. Matthew almost felt like he would be playing cat and mouse with another cat disguised as a mouse. The Canadian sat back, giving off an informal air as he rested his chin in his hand and gave a soft chuckle. Gilbert was so certain and bold with his words though he seemed to be struggling to form proper English, he still knew what it was he wanted to say. On one hand Matthew did know German and on the other he wanted to see how much English he could get out of the other before having to resort to it. "I don't want to be rude. Would you rather I be completely straightforward with what I mean then?" He asked. "Hold no bars Gilbert? I can call you that right?"

That last bit was intentional. Not a jab per say but more of an invitation. They weren't that far apart in age; Gilbert being fifteen and Matthew himself being twenty three. Only eight years but still enough to be a significant gap between the two.

When he saw the boys gaze travel to the glass his own followed lazily. It was so plainly obvious that someone was watching and a part of him thought it was really stupid but alas. Protocol was the bane of the laws existence. "Mm. Well they think you're dangerous so... They sent little ol' me in here alone to try and make you feel comfortable." He shrugged. A stupid decision on the officers part he thought but he knew if he had to defend himself he could. "Does it bother you that they're watching us? I'm sure if it won't help us we can get them to leave."

His use of 'us' as a pronoun was a weak attempt at forming a bond with the other but it was a good way to find out where he stood with the albino. Hopefully his offer to rid the adjacent room of its inhabitants would gain him a few more trust points. Something told him that Gilbert wouldn't exactly make the whole ordeal easy for either of them.

"Do you know why you're here at all? I was told you don't speak much Engl- Ah..." He asked slowly, brows knitting together when the other males expression became fearless. Too hasty he thought before cutting himself off and starting again. "Actually, let's start with this. Do you know the date?"

* * *

Abruptly, Gilbert's gaze returned to the Canadian, boring holes right through the man. 'Yes, I would, Herr Williams. I'd appreciate if you were to refer to me in the same manner." He was of course requesting to be called by his last name as well. He didn't favour the idea of calling he blond by his first name, and wanting to keep an equilibrium, he wouldn't prefer to be called by his own first name either.

Red eyes scrutinized the other; his clothes, posture and all. He discovered that Matthew appeared to be just barely older than he himself, only creases to be seen were from his currently furrowed brows. "They are watching only me, and it doesn't matter whether they are present or not. Nothing that happens in this room will 'help' me." He retorted calmly and cooly, barely batting an eye before responding.

And just as Matthew knew, the attempt was futile. It only made GIlbert dislike the other even more, though he couldn't help a dawning curiosity. It was bizarre; the patient becoming curious about the psychologist rather than the other way around, but then again, the entire situation was strange.

He raised a brow at this, now sitting on the edge of his seat, hands placed dutifully atop either of his knees as he faced the blond head-on, gaze unwavering. He would've easily responded to the first question and created a response to the comment, but alas, the blond seemed to halt in his stead and quickly back up. Gil knew right there that things were not going as initially thought- he was glad for that. Glad not to be blatantly obvious and readable, though that fact also made him all the more dangerous and suspicious.

He cocked his head to the right a bit at the latest question, lips pursing as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Not quite what he'd been expecting either. "No, I do not." He'd not exactly made it a point to check the blackboard at school for the date, and the fact that he'd been smoking not only an hour ago didn't really help to clear his mind. Nor did the drugs yesterday but no matter. " Why are you asking me such a question?"

Once more, he watched as the blond shifted positions and wondered what was going through his mind. Matthew had as good a poker face as Gilbert's; himself a mystery as well. Some parts were easily read, but others... Well. The majority of Matthew's thought process was lost to Gil. When would he be done in this room? It seemed to be a pointless conversation of who was the superior here.

* * *

Matthew nodded in understanding, waving a hand dismissively. He didn't really expect to be able to call him Gilbert but it was worth a try. "Alright then. Monsieur Beilschmidt it is." He sighed. His English was rather good if only basic. It wasn't alarming but he suspected Gilbert understood more than he let on. For what reason he was hiding it however was unclear and that made the blond curious.

"Probably." He admitted, noting his distaste for the use of the word 'us'. "Though looking through that glass is probably like watching a science experiment for them I would think." The elder of the two cocked his head to the side, his fifth ear catching the last part of Gilbert's statement. "Well... I'm sure a little psychological evaluation never actually hurt anyone so I'd appreciate it if you bare with me. I promise I'll leave as soon as we're done and you'll never have to see me again as I'm sure you'd like."

As he watched the other lethargically he could see the strange habits that any other fifteen year old wouldn't have. The way he sat, his uncanny ability to quickly spot his traps and the blatant display of superiority. Matthew had to admit as much as he thought this would be a boring excuse for a job it was anything but. Ignoring Gilbert's question he shifted to fold his hands along the table between them after tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

He knew it wasn't very discreet but he reached for the recorder and began playing with it, turning it on in the process. Had the light not gone on when he pressed the button it may have just seemed like he was looking for something to do with his hands.

"You have a brother if I remember correctly. Ludwig?" He glanced to the other for correction. Upon not receiving any he swivelled in his seat a bit. "He's younger than you right? Ah... blond, blue eyes..." Lilac orbs traveled along the defining features of the boy in front of him. It was clear that no one would be able to tell the two were related by simply looking at them. "Why don't you tell me about your relationship with your brother Monsieur Beilschmidt. How is your relationship with him?" Matthew didn't quite know if the other knew where his brother was at the moment and had no plans to tell him just yet. He couldn't help the concern that laced his voice when he spoke of him however.

* * *

**Pooh: Remember to leave reviews on all of our stories, letting us know if you like them c: New chapter soon**


	3. Chapter 3

The staring was unfortunately, something Gil was used to, as he noticed the blond scrutinizing him as well. It was much less obvious than Gilbert's own staring, but there nonetheless. He watched as a strange of hair was pushed away, the movement fluid and smooth. The hands of the blond were smooth as well, uncalloused and without markings... A bit strange for somebody who interviewed dangerous minors, the albino thought.

Gilbert's eyes flickered quickly down to the blond's now fiddling hands, easily spotting the red light. It was obvious that the blond didn't care if he'd noticed or not, something which Gil wasn't sure he admired or found distasteful. Regardless, he shifted his line of vision back to those violet orbs, his own reflecting bewilderment and incomprehension. "A... Brother?" His body visibly relaxed upon thinking of the name, though he couldn't place it at all. He didn't know why his body reacted that way, but the name seemed to warm his heart. His face however remained contorted in one of confusion and utter befuddlement. "I don't have a brother. I am a sole child."

His english still rough, the albino's voice suddenly changed just a bit, revealing the tiniest amount of a betraying emotion. Was that... Remorse? He couldn't be sure. It made his mind spin and his heart leap in his chest. His shoulders slumped forward, though not enough to notice for an untrained eye.

The concern held in Matthew's voice however... Another thing he didn't understand. "I do not have a brother and I do not know why I am here. Surely there are no other albinos for me to be mistaken for, so why am I in here?"

He flinched a bit as the blond moved slowly to lean closer to him, a reflex he couldn't control. He felt absolutely no fear, but his body was once more uncooperative. He did something... They were asking about a brother he didn't have... He was in a prison. What was going on? Where was his father and why were his scars suddenly acting up again?

A pain stabbed right through his body. Arms, chest, back and all, he felt his posture droop and his right hand flew up to grasp his aching shoulder. All the while though, he did not remove his pained gaze from Matthew, his mouth once more pursed into a thin line. "Who is Ludwig?" it came as a whisper, for which he didn't know why. As much as Gilbert hated being treated like an ignorant child, that's truly what he felt like. He didn't understand or knew nothing of what was going on, only able to come up with smart replies to basic talk with the Canadian. Suddenly, he stood, still clutching at his shoulder. "Who is he?" He demanded, this time louder, his voice and face finally revealing inner turmoil. His mouth pulled into a half grimace half scowl, his eyes narrowed and reflection a thousand different emotions and his voice... His voice was no longer monotone. Though not shouting, it was loud enough to show power and absolute desperateness.

Suddenly, two police men waltzed in, grabbing both of Gilbert's arms roughly and prying his hand away as he whimpered in pain. The one feeling he would never show was pain. Neither pain nor fear, the whimper being the only indicator that it hurt. "That's enough! To your cell!" bellowed one of the men, taking over for the other and pulling Gilbert out. The other police man remained in the room with what was no doubt a stunned Matthew, as Gil was dragged to his cell, now containing only him and no longer that lug from before.

He was shoved roughly in before the cell was locked once more and the police man was off without explanation. He'd not even goten out of hand! He'd barely even raised his voice... It made no sense as to why he was pulled out so soon, though he wasn't complaining as silent tears began streaming down his face. He peeled away the uniform from his top half, zipping down the middle and letting it hang around his waist. He checked his bandages, seeing no fresh blood on them and quickly tightened them a bit, hoping to stop the pain from coming. It was futile, he discovered as he whimpered once more, hoping to god nobody was around to see him.

* * *

Matthew's brows knitted together in confusion at Gilbert's own confusion. He knew he wasn't making a mistake and that he had a brother. A younger brother named Ludwig. He'd read the file, even looked at the pictures, despite his lazy take on everything. So why...?

His gaze flicked down to the side as if he was about to look towards the glass before changing his mind. Matthew was now just as confused as Gilbert was though he could pin point that one tone he heard and see the change in posture in what would have been Gilbert's perfect act. His insistence was unnerving but Matthew shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Of course not. I would like to tell you but I don't think it's a good idea given the..." He paused, weighing his words carefully. "The circumstances."

He leant in a little more, not to be intimidating or anything of the sort, it was more because of the morbid interest in the situation he now held especially when the albino flinched. He hadn't meant any harm and surely he could sense that. Their gazes were locked together, one in fascination while the other in pain. Pain? Matthew's head bobbed from side to side as he scanned the other, taking notes on whatever it was that was happening. "Ludwig is your brother." He responded calmly. It was probably a bad idea given the sudden quick movement he used to stand. When faced with the same question, albeit louder he simply answered. "Ludwig is your brother, Gilbert. Don't you remember him?"

It was clear something wasn't right and the problem was not with any information Matthew had been given. It was Gilbert. Just as he was about to pose another question the police entered to apprehend the boy. It was clear Gilbert was in pain but from what he had no idea. If nothing else he commended the slight struggle he put up to hold his shoulder which seemed to be the area that caused him discomfort. "Are you alright?" One of the officers inquired the dazed blond who blinked rapidly at him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah... Yeah, no, I'm fine... What was that?" The man shook his head and sighed. "That was the reason we called you."

Oh... Well that certainly made sense he supposed. "I didn't get anything..." Matthew murmured softly, turning off the recorder with a slight absent look. He was... disappointed. Yes, definitely disappointed. "Can I try again tomorrow?" The officer merely gave the Canadian an incredulous look. Yes, he knew it was an odd request after what had just occurred and most would have left but he wanted to stay, after all they were the ones who called him. "If you want to... You... do realize he could have possibly hurt you yes?" Matthew raised a brow but nodded slowly. This earned an exasperated sigh from the man who shrugged and began heading towards the door. "You're free to go at any time Mister Williams. Don't say you weren't given the option." Matthew smiled, pocketing the forgotten recorder and giving a shrug of his own. "I never have before."

He spent most of the night listening to what he did have recorded, taking notes on sticky pads and sticking them to the hallway in his house. If nothing else he was certainly determined. Though to help the boy or for his own enjoyment was the real question. He was curious as to what Gilbert did to that empty spot of memory that he apparently didn't have of his late brother. Beyond that he was interested in what hurt him so much as to cause him to whimper as he had. He fell asleep on the couch, sticky notes in hand, only to wake up later in the day and rush himself to get ready and head back.

Hopefully the police wouldn't see that tiny outburst as a threat and force him to be sedated. As Matthew had learned a sedated patient was the worst kind.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Gilbert did not receive the phone call he was promised. Not only did they deny it to him, but even if he received it he had no one to call. The only numbers he knew were for his friends/dealers- they would be of no aid to him in his cell. He rolled over in his bed, arms wrapped around his bandaged chest and legs curled into himself. He still didn't understand. Who was Ludwig? Why did the name pull at his heart strings and why, dear lord /why/ was he here?

He let out another pathetic whimper, red eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. He didn't know the date nor time. For all he knew, he'd been in that cell for days now, the night passing with little to no sleep. Slowly, he sat up, still clutching at his chest before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. They're provided him with a shot, forcing some unknown fluid into his body and making him feel slightly woozy. It did next to nothing to affect his thinking patterns though, so he should be alright. He slid on the combat boots at the edge of his bed before standing, struggling to remain perfectly straight as he normally was.

He obediently at whatever food he was given and drank the water, deciding that if he had to reside in this shit hole, he may as well be somewhat healthy. He didn't bother putting the top half of his onesie back on properly, finding that the guards and watchers probably wouldn't give a damn anyway and simply tied the arms at his waist.

Not but a few minutes later did, speak of the devil, a guard appear, bat in hand to escort him to the training grounds. Gilbert kept let his arms fall, hiding the pain and his face go stoic. Seemingly dead ruby eyes stared at the world dull, taking in the grody scenery that consisted of a sort of 'boot camp'. A sense of déjà vu hit him right then, making him feel as though he'd both seen and done all of this before. He shook the feeling away, however, and waited at the starting line as a group of other minors appeared to do their rounds as well.

They examined him thoroughly, dubbing him no doubt as the new meat and instead of cowering away, he nodded. Immediately, it seemed to earn the respect of the others as they all silently began their course.

He ran quickly, dodging obstacles and sliding through tires easily. He was unafraid to get dirty, no matter how grave an idea it was for lack of clean bandages. Regardless, he was the first to finish and with the most efficiency. A few of the larger minors glared daggers at him whilst the smaller ones only nodded in approval and they did a few more courses.

At some point, the blond known as Matthew walked out onto the field, recorder and clipboard most likely for notes in hand and spoke to their trainer. The man point GIlbert out, the albino, not even bothering to pretend he'd not noticed as the blond looked directly at him. Once more, Gil nodded quickly and returned to his course, doing his usual best.

After a few more, he was called over to Matthew and the Coach and told to walk around the inside of the building with Williams, surveillance cameras used as a threat. The albino agreed, though begrudgingly and turned to begin walking in. "Are you coming?" He called over his shoulder, not even waiting for the blond man to join him as he sauntered off.

The duo ended up walking side by side in a dark corridor, lined with closed metallic doors, probably for the staff. "What is it you want today?" Gilbert asked, keeping his gaze trained ahead this time instead of on the other.

* * *

**Pooh: Yay, cliffhangers! You'll find out soon what Matthew wants, I assure you. Please remember to favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
